UNA DULCE TENTACIÓN
by Tatita Andrew
Summary: Candy es vendida por quien suponía que era su padre, a una señora que la hará trabajar en el mejor burdel de Chicago, a pesar de lo absurdo de su situación, no podrá evitar, entregar mucho más que su cuerpo cuando conozca a Albert un apuesto rubio de ojos azules..
1. Chapter 1

No es lo que haces con tu boca, mi muñeca rota lo que solicito.

Te puedes dejar la ropa mi muñeca rota no la necesito.

No es la calentura andar en tu cintura lo que estoy buscando,

Es un poco de ternura para ver si cura lo que estoy pasando.

**UNA DULCE TENTACIÓN**

**CAPITULO # 1**

**Por. Tatita Andrew.**

Hacía menos de una hora que había enterrado el cuerpo sin vida de su madre, la había cuidado con tantas atenciones, con desvelos, casi sin dormir por verla recuperarse, pero a pesar de todos sus esfuerzos al fin había sucumbido a su enfermad.

-¿Qué va a ser de mí ahora?, no tengo a nadie en el mundo

La joven rubia de 18 años, estaba sentada al filo de la cama, analizando la vida miserable que le esperaba a partir de ahora, la única familia directa que tenía era su padre, el hombre que le había dado la vida, pero ni eso la hacía feliz, nunca había entendido la razón por la cual su padre jamás había tenido un gesto amable, para ella, tal vez una palabra de aliento, o tal vez solo un poco de consuelo, era mucho pedir un poco de amor y comprensión por parte de él.

Escucho unos golpes en la puerta de su cuarto.

Y al abrir era uno de los pocos sirvientes que quedaban en la casa, anunciándole que su padre la esperaba en la estancia.

Camino lentamente como presintiendo que esa llamada cambiaría su destino para siempre.

Junto a su padre una señora de uno 50 años, tal vez y excesivamente maquillada para su gusto, el cabello de color rojo intenso, unas mejillas rojas por los cosméticos, un labial color rojo y barato, la verdad se veía muy vulgar, aunque ella no sabía si eso era posible pues siempre ha sido una niña de casa, pero por la forma en que se vestía, daba a lugar que era una mujer de muy dudosa reputación, tenía un vestido demasiado ceñido a su cuerpo en contraste con el vestido sencillo y recatado que ella portaba, el vestido dejaba ver todos sus hombros, unas piernas largas y en su mano un abanico que mecía de un lado a otro tal vez por el calor, que siempre estaba presente en la pequeña casa.

-Toma asiento Candice- dijo su padre como siempre en tono frío. Y Saluda a nuestra invitada la señora Madame Rose.

Ella hizo una reverencia antes de sentarse a pocos metros entre su padre y la extraña mujer.

-Candice- hablo su padre un poco brusco -Madame Rose, es dueña de un local muy concurrido por todos en Chicago, y está buscando chicas que la ayuden en su negocio, y por supuesto que le he dicho que a partir de mañana podrás irte a vivir con ella.

-¡Qué!, yo no me quiero ir a ningún lado esta es mi casa.

-Tú harás lo que yo te diga, ya vas a cumplir 18 años, y por ende serás mayor de edad, por lo que no tendré ninguna obligación de mantenerte más, además entre tu madre y tú volvieron mi vida miserable ya es hora de que hago lo que guste con mi vida sin pensar que tengo que ocuparme de ti.

-No tengas miedo mi niña conmigo no te pasara nada, mi negocio es un lugar respetable -intento apaciguar los ánimos la señora sentada en la estancia que hasta ahora había sido su hogar.

-Eso tendría que comprobarlo yo con mis propios ojos, dijo Candy- y créame señora que si de mí dependiera, jamás me iría con usted.

-Cállate muchacha insolente grito su padre. Respeta a nuestra visita, lamento mucho el exabrupto de esta niña, pero a partir de mañana ya no será mi responsabilidad, usted puede hacer con ella lo que se le la gana.

La señora se levantó muy despacio y empezó a dar vueltas alrededor de ella, analizando cada uno de sus rasgos y movimientos, Candy se sintió asqueada, como un caballo que estuviera a punto de ser comprado.

-mmm, Es muy bonita la muchacha un poco brusca, pero estoy segura de que le vendría muy bien a mi negocio una chica como esta.

-Bueno me retiro señor White, a primera hora mandare a un cochero para que la recoja yo la estaré esperando en mi negocio, fue un gusto hacer trato con usted dijo con una sonrisa hermosa, se notaba que bajo el exceso de maquillaje había una mujer hermosa, tal vez en su juventud hubiera roto más corazones que nadie pensaba Candy.

-Nos vemos niña, tu vida cambiara a partir de ahora.

Ella no dijo nada se quedó hundida en ese asiento sin poder asimilar cada una de las palabras dichas en la sala, que clase de negocio tendría Madame Rose, y porque su padre la odiaba tanto eran preguntas que constantemente se hacía la rubia.

-¿Por qué lo has hecho padre? ¿Por qué me has vendido como si fuera un animal? Se escuchó preguntar con asombro pues nunca se había atrevido a contrariar a su padre.

-Porque la verdad solo te soportaba por tu madre, pero ahora que al fin ha estirado la pata, pues no quiero seguir fingiendo que me importas, a partir de mañana no quiero saber nunca más de ti.

-Pues no me voy a ir a ningún lado –grito y si me obligas te juro que escapare.

El padre se acercó a ella con toda su fuerza, le propino un golpe seco en su mejilla derecha, sentía como esta le latía después del golpe, e instintivamente se llevó su mano a la cara para suavizar el dolor.

-Tú harás lo que yo te ordene, y pobre de ti donde intentes escapar pues te ira mucho peor, ya Madame Rose, me pago por ti, y no pienso devolverle el dinero, lo que haga contigo me importa un pepino.

-Por qué me odias padre dijo a punto de llorar.

-Quieres saber por qué te odio, está bien prepárate para la verdad. Te odio porque cada vez que te miro, me acuerdo de la traición de tu madre, pequeña mocosa, me acuerdo que tu madre me fue infiel y que tú eres producto de esa infidelidad, por eso nunca he podido quererte porque tú no eres mi hija por eso me importa lo que pase contigo, todos estos años te he despreciado.

-Eso es mentira.

-Puedes creer lo que creas pero la verdad, me importa poco, pero no puedes ocultar las cosas como yo te he dicho tu madre era una prostituta igual que tú. Lamentablemente no eres ni bella para mi gusto porque si no te hubiera tomado como amante pero ni para eso me sirves, habrá que ver que tendrás que hacer allá con Madame Rose. Lástima que no estaré allí para verlo y con una sonrisa malévola la dejo sola con todos sus fantasmas.

Llorando desconsolada sin nadie que la ayudara y más sola que nunca en el mundo.

A la mañana siguiente iba con el corazón a mil por horas dentro de un carruaje, polvoriento de cueros negro, en sus manos una pequeña maleta con dos o tres vestidos, frecuentemente tenía que prenderse de los pasamanos colocados en los lados de la puerta porque el cochero le hacía perder a cada segundo la tranquilidad, pero al estar tan entretenida tratando de no volar por los aires, le daba un poco de alivio pues no la dejaba pensar en lo que la esperaba al llegar a su nuevo destino.

Después de un viaje de dos horas nada cómodo por cierto se bajó con la ayuda del cochero, y se quedó deslumbrada con el enorme letrero que colgaba en el sitio.

LA CASA DE MADAME ROSE

Se preguntaba qué clase de sitio sería mientras avanzaba lentamente al entrar una música se escuchaba en el sitio, y un sinnúmero de chicas andaban de un lado para otra, si pensaba que Madame Rose estaba vestida muy provocadora cuando estuvo en su casa, aquellas muchachas, estaban prácticamente desnudas, con solo brasiers, ligueros algunas con plumas otras con sombrero era como ver un desfile de moda, algunas se maquillaban pero en su inocencia Candy ni sospechaba que clase de sitio era ese lugar.

Al verla Madame Rose hizo colocar a todas las chicas en fila para ser presentada ante Candy.

-Ven querida acércate a mí. Hola chicas denle la bienvenida a Candy White a partir de este momento formara parte de nuestra familia.

Todas las chicas se acercaban a saludar a Candy a besarla o abrazarla jamás en su vida, nadie había sido tan cariñosa con ella ni siquiera su propia madre, después de las presentaciones se quedó a solas con la dueña del negocio.

-Disculpe Madame Rose cual es la finalidad de su negocio.

- ja ja muchacha de verdad eres ingenua.

-Eres virgen pregunto sin ninguna alteración en su semblante.

-Por supuesto que sí dijo toda roja, como se atreve a insinuar otra cosa.

-Pequeña Candy la finalidad de mi negocio, es dar placer a los hombres, los alegramos por un rato, y los hacemos olvidar de todos sus problemas sin preguntarle nada, y de ahora en adelante tu harás lo mismo que las demás, sospecho que pagaran muy bien por ti ya que ningún hombre te ha tocado, como decirte vas a ser codiciadas por todos, además de que tu belleza es única tienes unos ojos verdes demasiados deslumbrantes.

-Usted pretende que yo me acueste con hombres diariamente, vendiendo mi cuerpo, yo no soy una prostituta señora.

-Pues Candy recuerda que ahora trabajaras aquí eso te convertirá en una, igual que nosotras, pero no te preocupes, yo me encargare de cuidarte, para eso tenemos a Manuel, si ves al hombre fuerte y alto que está en la entrada, él es el que procura que ningún cliente se propase con mis chicas y que las respeten. Tendrás que cobrar por noche el valor establecido en la tabla que se encuentra junto al bar, y de eso el 25% es para mí y el resto será tu paga, pero si le has caído muy bien al cliente te puede dar algún cariñito eso ya será extra tuyo. Me entendiste.

-Candy con recelo y un poco nerviosa hizo un asentamiento con la cabeza en señal de aprobación.

-Ven aquí mi niña no te preocupes, la abrazo la dama de cabellera roja, todo va a estar bien, yo sé que estas nerviosa, pero te aseguro que aquí todas somos una gran familia, y nos queremos mucho, y verás que con el tiempo te acostumbrarás.

-Ve a tu cuarto allí te deje algunos regalos, para ti comenzarás esta misma noche para que te vayas ambientando, estoy segura que los hombres se van a pelear por ti.

-Muchas gracias Madame Rose.

-Ah Candy me olvidaba preguntarte quieres ponerte algún apodo la mayoría de las chicas lo usan para no ser reconocidas por sus familias, o por los mismos clientes para proteger su identidad.

-No es necesario mi nombre es Candy y no lo voy a cambiar además de que ya no tengo familia a quien le importe lo que haga de ahora en adelante.

-Ya la tienes Candy, aquí está tu familia mi niña en este local, encontraras un verdadero hogar.

Con los nervios a flor de piel se dirigió a la habitación designada, y a pesar de lo horrible de la situación se sintió emocionada por la belleza de ropa encontrada sobre la cama, unos vestidos muy hermosos, bueno la verdad no dejaban nada a la imaginación, pero decidió que si ese era el destino que le tocaba vivir no le quedaba más remedio que resignarse, había de todo desde ligueros, vestidos, guantes, sombreros, interiores de todos los colores y de tela, seda, raso, algodón, nunca en su vida había visto tanta ropa junta, justo cuando estaba disfrutando de la ropa una joven muy hermosa de cabello negro asomo por su puerta.

-Hola nueva bienvenida, dijo la mujer entrando y sentando sobre la cama. Mi nombre en Magdalena.

-Gracias.

-Eh, pero mira nomas que hermosa ropa, se nota que le caíste muy bien a Madame Rose, pues te ha comprado todo muy bonito y de muy buena calidad. ¿Cómo fue que llegaste hasta aquí?

No podía ocultarle la realidad.

-Mi madre murió y el hombre que hasta ayer pensé que era mi padre, me vendió a Madame Rose.

-No te lamentes todas aquí tenemos una historia, en mi caso mi padrastro intento abusar de mí a los 14 años, y cuando le conté a mi borracha madre no me creyó, prefirió a su amante que a su propia hija y cuando ese gordo horroroso lo volvió a intentar decidí huir de casa, anduve robando y mendigando hasta que me encontró Madame Rose, si no hubiera sido así mi destino era morir en las calles.

-Lo lamento mucho, dijo intentado esbozar una sonrisa.

-¿Has estado con un hombre Candy?

-No dijo toda avergonzada.

-Uy una virgen esta noche los hombres se pelearan por ti como perro por un hueso. Al ver la cara horrorizada de Candy le dijo es una broma amiga pero sospecho que van a pujar por ti. El único consejo que te puedo dar es que no te enamores de nadie, entrega tu cuerpo pero no tu corazón, y no saldrás lastimada, aunque algunos hombres te ofrezcan sacarte de aquí eso casi nunca llega a suceder, y aunque así fuera alguien te reconocería afuera. Fíjate en mí estoy locamente enamorada de Alberto, ha prometido sacarme de aquí, pero hasta la vez hace nada, me confeso que está recogiendo un dinero para llevarme con él. Tú crees que pueda estar diciéndome la verdad.

-Yo creo que sí dijo -Candy con convicción aunque nunca se había enamorada en la vida, espera con ilusión que esas palabras pudieran ser verdad. –Creo que cuando hay amor todo lo puede vencer.

-Bueno te dejo darte un baño, y estaré aquí para ayudarte a ponerte hermosa, esta noche será tu estreno.

Dos horas más tarde se apreciaba su figura ante el enorme espejo, no podía creer que la imagen que se proyectaba fuera ella, ella quien hace menos de 24 horas, dormía en su humilde casa, con sus vestidos sencillos, ahora estaba en el burdel más famoso de Chicago, en la espera de su estreno esa noche, Magdalena la ayudo con el maquillaje, aunque en verdad no le había puesto mucho pues le había confesado que mucho maquillaje opacaría la belleza natural de Candy, un pequeño vestido celeste con un volado que le llegaba por encima de sus rodillas, de un lado dejaba desnudo uno de sus hombros y por el otro, se enganchaba suavemente con una pequeña flor, era bastante apretado, nunca pensó que tendría una cintura tan estrecha y unos senos tan sugerentes, parecía otra persona, tal vez a partir de esa noche nacería una nueva Candy.

Salió en compañía de Magdalena pues le había pedido que no la dejara sola. Miro a su alrededor a hombres borrachos, disfrutando el baile de una sensual chica, y otros algunas chicas sobre sus piernas mientras besaban su cuello, una de las chicas llevo un vaso de whisky a un caballero y este se lo agradeció dándole una nalgada en el trasero.

Ella abría los ojos atentamente, jamás en su vida había estado en un sitio como ese, y jamás había visto a hombres y mujeres disfrutando de su sexualidad, sin tabúes sin reproches.

A medida que avanzaba algunos ojos se posaban sobre ella y se sentía desnuda a pesar de llevar la escasa ropa que llevaba encima.

Decidió mejor quedarse en un pequeño rincón oscuro a observar todo, ya que Magdalena fue capturada por un hombre mientras caminaban.

Se preguntaba quién sería el hombre que la poseyera por primera vez, tal vez algún viejo como ese que estaba bebiendo allá, tal vez algún borracho como otro hombre que yacía dormido a causa del alcohol. Rogo a los cielos que por lo menos fuera alguien amable que no le hiciera daño.

En un rincón oscuro observo a un hombre que la miraba detenidamente, sentía su mirada sobre toda su piel, se notaba serio, mientras bebía un vaso de whisky pero sin quitarle los ojos de encima. Trato de desviar la mirada pero era como si el hombre de ojos azules atrajera la suya como un imán no podía observar bien su rostro, debido a la sombra que no la dejaba poder apreciarlo mejor. Y cuando sus ojos se volvieron a encontrar con los azules nuevamente el hombre alzo su copa en dirección a ella en modo de saludo. Mientras vaciaba todo su contenido dentro de su boca. Esto la molesto mucho, pues al hacerlo hizo una especia de media sonrisa irónica para ella. Trato de pensar en que eso la incomodaba y se dirigió hacía Madame Rose que la presentaba a los clientes más adinerados como si ella fuera un trofeo.

Al cabo de una media hora, su suerte ya estaba echada pues un hombre más o menos de unos cuarenta años, que le había dicho que era un Asistente a Ministro le había susurrado al oído que iba a pagar por ella para pasar la noche juntos. Y se dirigió a Madame Rose con ese propósito. Las piernas le temblaban aunque intentaba mantener la calma para no salir corriendo de ese lugar antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. ¿Pero a dónde iría?

Después de un breve intercambio entre el hombre y la dueña del negocio se aproximaba a ella con una sonrisa que no le gustaba mucho.

Suspiro cuando este le ofreció el brazo para dirigirse a la habitación, por solo un instante se debatía entre ir o no ir. Hasta que decidió que no tenía más alternativa.

Cuando estuvo a punto de llegar hasta alcanzar la mano extendida, un brazo un poco brusco la jalo sin siquiera ella poder objetar no sabía por quién era arrastrada hasta una de las habitaciones, intentaba mirar a Madame Rose, con preocupación hasta que el hombre que ella pensaba que iba a ir a la alcohoba se paraba justo delante de ellos dos impidiendo el paso.

-Disculpa yo ya pague por esta chica. Dijo el cuarentón.

-Qué pena contigo amigo, -dijo con desdén- Búscate otra puta porque esta noche, ¡esta es mía!

Justamente llegaba Madame Rose para impedir un escándalo y le ofreció al asistente de Ministro otra de las chicas, y se alejaron para nada molesto el cuarentón.

Al llegar a la habitación y escuchar que la puerta se cerraba a sus espaldas se volteo para mirar bien quien era el hombre que la había arrastrado tan violentamente.

Y allí estaba apoyado sobre la puerta cerrada el hombre que estaba bebiendo el whisky en el rincón del Salón.

CONTINUARÁ

Chicas este fic va a ser un poco fuerte, así que solo mayores de 18, bueno primer capítulo amigas me dejan comentarios y sugerencias.. y estaré contenta de responder todas sus dudas.

Saludos..


	2. Chapter 2

No es lo que haces con tu boca, mi muñeca rota lo que solicito.

Te puedes dejar la ropa mi muñeca rota no la necesito.

No es la calentura andar en tu cintura lo que estoy buscando,

Es un poco de ternura para ver si cura lo que estoy pasando.

**UNA DULCE TENTACIÓN**

**CAPITULO # 2**

**Por. Tatita Andrew.**

El caballero se retiró de la puerta y se sentó al borde de la cama.

Ella se había quedado sin moverse, no hacía nada, solo se imaginaba lo que le esperaba en aquella habitación con aquel hombre se preguntaba si sería rudo o tierno con ella.

-Eh ¿Qué esperas muchacha? Te has quedado como estatua ¿Quítame los zapatos?

Ella sin decir nada se agacho frente a él tomo uno de sus zapatos, y se sintió nerviosa al tocar su pierna llena de vellos rubios, saco lentamente un zapato mocasín puntiagudo negro dejando al descubierto una media color gris, y la saco inmediatamente después hizo lo mismo con el otro pie. Inmediatamente se levantó de nuevo.

-Sírveme un trago de whisky.

Ella se dirigió hacía la mesa que estaba en un costado de la pequeña habitación con manos temblorosas sirvió un poco del licor en un vaso le puso dos cubos de hielo y se lo acerco. Al estirar su brazo para ofrecerle el trago no pudo evitar que su mano temblara.

-¿Pero qué diablos te pasa muchacha? Por poco me derramas el trago encima. ¡Toma!- se lo devolvió -bébetelo de un solo a ver si se te pasa lo que tienes, que yo sepa no como ni muerdo, y sobre todo creo que no soy tan feo para que me tengas miedo.

Candy acepto el trago nuevamente y se lo bebió de un solo trago para calmar sus nervios, intento sonreír un poco por la forma tan amable que ese hombre la trataba.

-Ey muchacha despacio no queremos que te emborraches. ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Mi nombre es Candy.

-¡Candy! ese es tu verdadero nombre o un apodo.

-Ese es mi nombre señor.

-Mmm no soy quien para juzgarte pero me parece que tu nombre es muy dulce para el trabajo que realizas.

-Ese es el nombre que me puso mi madre, y pienso que a la única que le debería de gustar es a mí.

-No me imaginaba que un simple comentario pudiera ofender a una prostituta, después de todo ustedes hacen cosas peores.

A pesar de lo obediente que había sido como hija, y a pesar de que le habían dicho que tenía que atender amablemente a ese hombre la rabia se apodero de ella.

-Sí tiene toda la razón, así como me pregunto yo, que clases de hombres son los que tienen que pagarle a una prostituta para que les de placer.

Por un momento sintió miedo del comentario tan fuera de lugar que hizo, después de todo estaba en una habitación encerrada con un completo desconocido, se podría poner furioso, y le podría hacer mucho daño sin que nadie pudiera entrar para ayudarla.

-Creo que tienes una lengua muy filosa, Candy, no te enseñaron a cómo tratar a los clientes, tienes que tratarme con amabilidad y con respeto, para eso te compre esta noche, o estas desilusionada porque no te pudiste ir con el otro tipejo.

No sabía si era por la copa de licor que recién llegaba a su estómago sintió que todo su interior se calentaba, a pesar de que ese tipo, estaba pagando por ella y que ella a partir de hoy iba a ser una prostituta más no le daba a, el ningún derecho de humillarla como lo estaba haciendo, ¿acaso no tenía madre, esposa, primas? Para hablar mal de las mujeres, quien era aquel tipo para juzgarla después de todo el que estaba buscando una prostituta era él.

-Mi trabajo es atender a los clientes, nada más como usted dejo claro, me da igual si es usted o alguien más, le recuerdo que no pago por mí solo por mis servicios.

-¿Te gusta lo que haces? Me refiero se ve que eres muy joven, te enciende el sexo sin placer, fingir un orgasmo para un hombre.

Su cara se tiño de un rojo profundo, de vergüenza, de las palabras tan explicitas que estaba usando ese hombre rubio, jamás en su vida se había sentido tan humillada y tan vulnerable, pero que podía decirle después de todo el la consideraba una prostituta, y en todo caso lo era, por culpa de su padre ahora su destino era ese vender todas las noches su cuerpo a diferentes hombres, no sabía lo que significaba un orgasmo, no sabía si podía sentir placer en los brazos de un desconocido. Con una voz suave hablo.

-No todos nacemos en cuna de oro señor, no todos podemos cambiar nuestro destino, hay veces en la vida que solo toca hacer lo que uno debe, lo que le corresponde, no le que gustaría con toda su alma realizar. Tomo valor para pronunciar la siguiente pregunta ¿Piensa que soy una adicta al sexo? ¿Qué vendo mi cuerpo por placer sexual?

-No lo sé, pues es la primera vez que te veo en este sitio nunca he tenido el placer de cómo decírtelo probar tus servicios, - ella se sintió desnuda por la mirada azul que le recorrió todo el cuerpo desde sus senos hasta debajo de su cintura, ni el pequeño vestido la protegía de aquella mirada insinuante y provocadora, jamás en su vida podría haberse imaginado que una simple mirada podría provocar en ella esa reacción sus pezones se endurecieron como piedras incluso se podía notar a través de la diminuta prenda-y sinceramente no me interesa saber las razones que te trajeron aquí, y por las cuales te convertiste en una prostituta porque de hecho ya no se puede cambiar las decisiones que tomamos en la vida, y a pesar de todo el discurso barato que me lanzaste no cambia en nada el hecho de lo que eres una simple prostituta. Solo pienso que escogiste el camino más fácil siempre hay alguna alternativa siempre hay alguna otra solución, fue más fácil para ti dedicarte a vender tu cuerpo a los hombres, que escoger otra vida, tal vez buscar un empleo más digno.

-Usted no es quien para juzgarme sin razón, usted no es nadie, para que me venga a decir, que escogí el camino más fácil, usted no tiene ningún derecho sobre nadie para que se crea un ser superior, que no comete errores y que es tan perfecto como me quiere hacer creer. O tengo que recordarle que se encuentra en un burdel, que usted está pagando por el servicio que tanto disgusto le causa, que es su persona quien me busco a mí, yo no lo he buscado, sí iba a pagar por mis servicios para ofenderme pues hubiera preferido que escogiera a cualquiera de las otras chicas, yo no tengo las ganas ni la paciencia para estar escuchando como denigra lo que hago con que moral, si es usted a quien le gusta las prostitutas. ¿Qué clase de hombre es usted o acaso no puede complacer a una mujer que tiene que pagar para ello? ¿Yo soy mucho más digna, mucho más digna que usted? Gritaba furiosa.

El rubio quien hasta ese momento había permanecido en el filo de la cama, se levantó con paso apresurado y se acercó bruscamente a ella tomándolo con fuerza del brazo mientras la zarandeaba.

-Vuelve a repetir en mi cara lo que acabas de decir. Mírame a los ojos y dime de frente aquellas ofensas que me has lanzado, qué más puedo esperar de una puta como tú.

No supo de donde saco fuerza siendo más delgada y mucho más pequeña que aquel rubio de ojos azules pero se soltó fuertemente de su brazo.

-Suélteme imbécil. Mientras con su mano derecha lo abofeteaba tan fuerte que su mano le dolía.

-Te vas a arrepentir de esto pequeña bandida. Te voy a demostrar que no eres más que una puta.

La tomo en peso y la alzo sobre sus hombros, mientras ella lo golpeaba con los puños cerrados en la espalda y lo pateaba con las piernas, por donde le cayera el golpe.

-suéltame estúpido.

-Tus deseos son órdenes madame. Dijo con ironía

Candy fue lanzada de espaldas contra la cama, intento incorporarse rápidamente pero él venía caminando sobre sus muslos y manos en el colchón parecía un león a punto de devorar una presa, y lamentablemente ella se sentía como la presa. Se quedó quieta como al principio cuando entro en esa habitación con miedo y un sentimiento nuevo para ella, una sensación punzante y extasiante, que recorría primeramente sus senos, bajaba por su vientre y descendía lentamente hacía su vagina, sentía que sus calzones estaban mojados, pero no entendía de qué. Como era posible tener tanto miedo y deseo a la vez mientras el hombre rubio se acercaba a ella.

Sin siquiera tocarla apoyo sus brazos a los lados de su cabeza mientras ella estaba debajo de su cuerpo, se sentía tan frágil. Todo su cuerpo la cubría por completo podía sentir su fragancia a madera entrar por su nariz, su olor a whisky se mezclaba con el aliento que salía de su boca y caía justamente en su rostro, ella no decía nada no podía moverse estaba como hipnotizada con ese cuerpo que sin tocarla la hacía sentir tantas cosas ella que nunca ha tenido un enamorado ni siquiera sabe lo que es un beso, se le venían a su mente tantas cosas prohibidas que le daba vergüenza solo de imaginárselas.

-Dices que no disfrutas follando con un hombre y tu cuerpo tiembla bajo el mío- lo dijo tan suave casi en un susurro que ella sintió como si fuera un viento sobre su cara.

Quería apartarlo de encima, que él no viera lo vulnerable que se sentía, pero su presencia la embriaga como una droga. Aunque no quería admitirlo deseaba que el avanzará más deseaba perder su virginidad con él.

El recorría nuevamente su mirada por todo su cuerpo ella temblaba aunque no quería.

-Miéntete a ti misma, dime si no deseas que me introduzca dentro de ti en este momento.

-No te deseo- dijo mintiéndose a sí misma.

-Mala respuesta, pensé que eras más valiente, y admitirías que me deseas, que quieres que me introduzca tan profundamente en ti que no puedas respirar, que al final, grites mi nombre y me pidas que no pare. Voy a demostrarte que no eres más que una mentirosa.

Lentamente bajo su rostro hacía ella a pesar de que ella era una prostituta, tomo su labio inferior despacio primero rozándolo con su lengua y después besándola suavemente esperando que ella le abriera el paso al interior de su boca.

Ella dejo escapar un suspiro de su boca su aliento era tan dulce y suave, y abrió su boca para aceptar la invasión de la lengua en su interior, esa lengua que le llegaba hasta el fondo, que le recorría lugares donde nadie había llegado nunca, sus lenguas se entrelazaban su aliento se mezclaban, él le subió las manos hasta su cabeza y las enlazo con las suyas que estaban a los lados de ella, los besos subieron de tono no sabía ni como lo hacía si lo estaba haciendo bien o mal solo sabía que se dejaba llevar por las sensaciones que despertaban en su cuerpo ella jadeaba y respiraba con dificultad le faltaba el aire, pero era una tortura deliciosa no quería que el parara rogaba a los cielos que no lo hiciera, mientras sus ruegos fueron escuchado el incrementaba los besos la lamia succionaba todo su aire se lo robaba por completo mientras de nuevo ella lo robaba de la boca de él, fuertemente se aferraba de sus manos con fuerza sentía su pene que rozaba su vestido incluso traspasaba el delgado vestido lo sentía duro y erecto dispuesto a hacerle daño, pero estaba segura que si lo hiciera, ella estaría encantada como él dijo tal vez le pediría que no parara, tal vez le suplicaría que la penetrará con más fuerzas.

El pene que apuntaba en dirección a su vagina era como un aguijón que la apuntalaba, odiaba el vestido que la separaba de aquel miembro duro y erecto, odiaba el interior de randa, que se había puesto, nunca en su vida había deseado tanto, que un hombre la hiciera suya no le importaba las consecuencias, si a partir de ese momento, tendría que acostarse con otros hombres por dinero, solo sabía que los besos de ese hombre la volvían loca que su aliento le daba vida, y que sus manos que ahora habían bajado desde donde estaban entrelazadas, para tocar uno de sus senos, era como fuego sobre su piel, fuego que deseaba ser consumido en ese mismo instante.

Con toda deliberación metió una de sus manos libres en el suave cabello, lo acaricio, su mano se movía por instinto subiendo y bajando por su cabello hasta deslizarse por su ancha espalda.

-Deseo verte los pezones – le susurro en su boca aquel hombre cuando paro de besarla.

Ella levanto sus dos manos por encima de su cabeza y el deslizo el delgado vestido hacia arriba se sintió completamente desnuda incluso con la ropa interior puesta. Cuando el lanzo el vestido por el aire sin detenerse a mirar a donde caía.

-Oh Dios mío – lo escucho suspirar nunca en su vida se había sentido tan hermosa mientras aquel hombre recorría con la mirada su cuerpo llevaba un brasier del mismo color de su calzón de randa.

Rozo suavemente un dedo por encima del brasier haciendo que su pezón se endureciera más por la tortura.

-Tus pezones se ponen duro al contacto de mi mano incluso a través del sostén, ahora quiero probar la reacción que causo en ellos piel contra piel.

Libero uno de sus pezones del interior donde estaban prisioneros nuevamente rozo primeramente su dedo por la aureola haciendo círculos alrededor de ella, ella gimió de placer aunque quería no gritar no podía los sonidos le salían de su garganta por voluntad propia. Lanzo otro gemido y tuvo que lanzar su cabeza hacia atrás en la almohada de aquella habitación de burdel por el placer que él le producía cuando tomo todo su seno con unas manos grandes cubriéndolo por completo, aunque siempre había pensado que estos eran muy pequeños ahora, tenía otro pensamiento diferente que estaban hechos justos a la medida de aquella mano.

Sus manos estrujaron con fuerza la sábanas blancas, cuando el paso su lengua por el pezón endurecido, y lo apretó entre sus labios. Fue tanto el placer, que aquella boca le producía en su pezón, que de pronto empezó a temblar, era un sensación entre el dolor y el placer, quería llorar quería reír cuando la corriente eléctrica atravesaba todo su cuerpo tuvo que sujetarse de su cabeza para atraerlo más y más hacia sus senos hinchados, mientras gritaba por el placer que esto le causaba. Sintió desvanecerse cuando el efecto del placer termino y su cuerpo daba las ultimas sacudidas, poco a poco fue volviendo a la realidad, al abrir los ojos se enfrentó a los ojos azules, que la miraban con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

-¿O eres tan buena actriz fingiendo, o tuviste un orgasmo?

Dijo con voz dura carente de emociones.- Pero mis teorías son ciertas, ustedes las prostitutas gozan follando con un cliente, se humedecen de placer, se excitan con un desconocido, lo que me queda como conclusión que les encanta lo que hacen aunque se quieran hacer la víctima.

Sus ojos se abrieron como plato por la sorpresa, otra vez ese hombre la estaba humillando y lo peor, ella había caído en su juego, como una tonta. Pero se juró que era la última vez que le pasaría lo mismo.

-Aunque me parece muy tentadora la oferta de brindarme tus servicios – la recorrió nuevamente con la mirada de arriba abajo- quiero que te quede algo bien claro. -¡Yo no me acuesto con prostitutas!. Lo dijo mientras se ponía en pie y salía rumbo a la salida.

Se volteó antes de girar la perilla de la puerta.

-Estoy seguro que encontraras otros clientes que puedan calmar tus necesidades, y terminar lo que yo empecé. Dijo con brusquedad

Aunque no había tenido relaciones con aquel extraño, se sintió tan sucia, y humillada más de lo que hubiera estado si aquel individuo, hubiera sido como un cliente cualquiera, o sea si hubiera llegado la hubiera follado y se hubiera ido satisfecho, pero no en vez de eso, la había insultado de todas las maneras posibles, le había hecho ver que ella estaba haciendo eso por placer, y lo peor de todo la había usado para demostrar su teoría.

Las lágrimas asomaron por sus ojos. Se prometió en ese momento que de ahora en adelante, ella iba a ser la que utilizara a los hombres, ella iba a ser quien los humillaría.

-Mañana será otra noche- dijo con determinación mientras se levantaba y limpiaba las lágrimas que había derramado por un estúpido que ahora recordaba ni siquiera le había dicho su nombre.

CONTINUARÁ…

Paolau2: me alegro que te guste la historia, si a veces la vida es muy cruel, en este caso este hombre sin alma vendió a Candy a un futuro incierto espero que te guste el capítulo.

Rosa Amanda: ja ja hay que ponerle un poco de suspenso, pero deja no más que aquí también quedo en lo mismo pero te prometo que para el próximo sales de las dudas..

Lila: Ni me preguntes de donde me invento estas historias pero se me ocurren en el momento menos pensado cuando estoy lavando platos, o estoy en mi casa ya las formo en mi mente y después las plasmo gracias por tu comentario.

Ecr: como ves hoy publique me alegro tanto que te guste espero me vuelvas a dejar otro comentario gracias linda.

Sayuri1707: Sí lamentablemente es verdad ese no es el verdadero padre de Candy y aunque todavía no he dicho el nombre ya la mayoría sabe quién es el chico que esta con Candy.

Incógnita: gracias por tus cumplidos me gustaría que la próxima vez me dejaras un mensaje de tu nombre para agradecerte como es debido.

Blackcat: eso ya lo sabemos amiga tu y yo lo conocemos mejor que nadie es más como te dije en el face. Mejor no nos delatemos gracias por seguirme mi amiga.

Tita2008: mi querida amiga Centinela si es muy triste a mí también me dio mucho sentimiento al escribir sobre el maltrato de su padre, mmm aunque no he revelado su identidad creo que tienes razón gracias nena.

Vlilianz: me inspiras con tu suspiro a escribir mucho mejor amiga me alegro tanto que te parezca interesante. Saludos muñeca para ti también gracias por escribir.

Dremerburch: Sí todos coincidimos pobre Candy que asqueroso y repugnante la peor bajeza de un ser humano, no he revelado el nombre pero creo que estas acertando j aja.

Angie: No mi querida amiga esta historia es originalmente de mi cabeza, no he vista de alguna película o algún libro solo de mi imaginación.

Misscooper1: ja ja gracias si soy un poco golosita por eso no tengo pelos en la lengua. Para escribir sobre sexo.

Gatita Andrew: Prima bella, Me alegra que ya tengas edad suficiente para poder leer fic para adultos, si ese viejo es un desgraciado el hecho de que al final no resultara ser su verdadero padre, no le daba ningún derecho a humillarla y venderla como una cosa, es mas todavía al mundo donde la mando tener que vender su propio cuerpo para sobrevivir, ja ja veo que si te encontraras con el vejete el pobre saldría todo golpeado por las ganas que tienes de matarlo. Y aunque solo sea un fic, hay gente malvada en el mundo que es capaz de lo que sea por dinero. Gracias nena por tu comentario como siempre en la escuelita voy a tener que regalarte un diploma por tan buena alumna que me resultaste. Un abrazo de oso att Tatita Andrew.

Brenda singecart: todavía tendrás que seguir especulando porque no delate el nombre del misterioso hombre hasta el próximo capitulo gracias por tu mensaje saludos.


	3. Chapter 3

No es lo que haces con tu boca, mi muñeca rota lo que solicito.

Te puedes dejar la ropa mi muñeca rota no la necesito.

No es la calentura andar en tu cintura lo que estoy buscando,

Es un poco de ternura para ver si cura lo que estoy pasando.

**UNA DULCE TENTACIÓN**

**CAPITULO # 3**

**Por. Tatita Andrew.**

Candy salió de la habitación, tratando de serenarse y controlar sus emociones, se dirigió hacia su amiga, y se paró junto a ella. Bebió de un solo trago un vaso de cerveza a medio tomar.

-Ey calma Candy tan mal te fue tu primera vez. Dime si ese imbécil, fue tosco contigo.

-No quiero hablar de eso Magdalena, solo quisiera poder retirarme.

-No creo que eso sea posible, la noche recién empieza y es allí cuando los clientes borrachos nos buscan a nosotras. Pero nada te cuesta anda habla con Madame Rose, después de todo es tu primer día.

Con paso resuelto se acercó a la dueña del cabaret.

-¿Candy pero que te ha pasado? Te noto pálida.

-Sí, es que no sé cómo decirle, me preguntaba si podía retirarme solo por hoy… torció sus dedos nerviosamente.

-Faltaba más, con esa cara me espantarás a los clientes, aunque no suelo, hacer este tipo de concesiones, te dejaré marchar por esta noche, es tu primer día y se nota que lo estás pasando mal. Pero tranquila mi muchacha, mañana a primera hora pasare a conversar contigo, de las cosas que te molestan y como hacer de este trabajo algo más agradable de llevar.

- Se lo agradezco de veras madame, con su permiso, le dedico una tímida sonrisa a unos caballeros que habían estado platicando con Madame Rose. Y salió rumbo a su cuarto con la esperanza de poder dormir.

Después de mucho rato de intentar conciliar el sueño, y dar vueltas y vueltas en su cama, no pudo permanecer más entre las sabanas, sin saber qué hora era, decidió levantarse y salir hacia el gran salón donde en la noche se producían bailes show y las chicas vendían su cuerpo.

Barriendo encontró a Madame Rose, que recogía las botellas vacías y los tragos, y los cigarrillos que rebosaban sobre los ceniceros, y alguna que otra muchacha por allí tratando de dejar todo limpio.

-¿Puedo ayudar? Pregunto Candy

-Muchacha pero que haces tan temprano despierta, no te mande a descansar recuerda que esta noche hay demasiado trabajo y no quiero que estés ojerosa, y fea.

-Es que no podía conciliar el sueño, y usted a qué hora se levantó.

-Mi pequeña ingenua, si yo todavía no me he ido acostar, estoy terminando de dejar todo arreglado, e irme a descansar un rato.

Candy tomo la escoba entre sus manos y empezó a barrer el salón.

-Candy por favor deja eso allí, creo que es hora de que hablemos. La tomo de la mano y la sentó en la barra.

-A ver cuéntame que paso anoche, sangraste, o estas lastimada.

-No es eso madame, es que no sé cómo decirle.

-Habla niña, yo seré como tu madre aquí, no hay nada que debas ocultarme para eso estoy yo para asesorar, a todas mis chicas, ustedes son como mi familia, no puedo permitir que alguien las lastime.

-Ese hombre que me llevo a la habitación no me hizo nada, bueno sí, me beso en la boca, y también en mis senos bajo la mirada al piso avergonzada por tener que hablar de estas cosas. Pero tuve relaciones con él.

-Niña tú eres virgen.

-Por supuesto.

-Ay pequeña, ahora entiendo tu reacción de anoche, es que debí haberte preguntado antes esta noche tendré mucho más cuidado. Algo más.

-Es que él me dijo cosas, horribles, cosas, verdaderamente espantosas, me dijo que yo era una prostituta y que jamás se acostaría conmigo, y no es que yo lo quisiera, pero no debió decir todas esas cosas.

-Hay Candy mira te voy a dar una lección de vida y decirte las cosas como son en realidad. Pequeña esto es un trabajo, vendes tu cuerpo a los hombres más de uno por cada noche, y todos diferentes. Crees que un hombre decente va a querer a una de mis chicas para convertirla en su esposa, eso nunca pasa, ellos solo se acuesta con ella, y hacen con mis niñas las cosas, que no se atreven o no quieren hacer con sus esposas, o sus novias, algunos porque están solitarios, y esa es la única manera de tener una relación o tener sexo, pero escúchame bien mi niña, jamás vayas a creerte el cuento de rosas, que uno de estos tipos se va a enamorar de ti, y te va a sacar de aquí, y vivirás felices por siempre, eso nunca ocurre, de vez en cuando algunos hombres se obsesionas con mis chicas, y las solicitan exclusivamente para ellos, por un tiempo se sienten ilusionados, y prometen de todo, desde sacarlas de aquí de darles una mejor vida, de ser el amor de su vida, si supieras a cuantas he tenido que consolar sobre mis hombros, cuando todas las promesas y caricias quedan en nada, pues acéptemelo como te dije, ningún hombre querrá que su mujer se haya acostado con ciento de hombres. No quiero que te pase esto a ti, tienes que tener bien claro, que esto es un trabajo y que no debes poner el corazón en ello. Porque si no lastimosamente mi pequeña Candy sufrirás, como nunca antes lo has hecho, y te sentirás sucia e insignificante por no poder conseguir una pareja estable. Te puedo hacer una pregunta personal terminaste cuanto te toco los senos.

-No sé a qué se refiere.

-Sí sentiste algo en tu cuerpo diferente, alguna sensación de querer más, humedad en tus partes, algún escalofrió o una especie de temblor en tu cuerpo.

-Sí sentí todas esas cosas, que usted acaba de mencionar.

-Mira Candy te voy a enseñar algunos trucos, anoche te salvaste de tener tu primera relación pero estoy segura que no pasarás de esta noche, que lo hagas, después de todo, al enterarse los caballeros de que eres virgen, te asediaran como abejas a la miel, cuando te acuestes con un hombre no debes llegar a tener un orgasmo eso solo lo debes guardar, para una persona especial, ya sea tu pareja cuando lo tengas, o la persona que tú quieras, cuando tengas sexo, quiere decir que estas vendiendo tu cuerpo, tu cuerpo es el instrumento de tu trabajo, imagina que tu terminaras con cada uno de los tipos con los que te acuestas, te enfermarías, y sobre todo, cuando una mujer llega al orgasmo, se siente satisfecha y llena y no querrá volver a tener más sexo por esa noche, así que debes dejar que tu mente salga de tu cuerpo, que el hombre que este contigo se acueste con tu cuerpo pero no pueda dañar tu mente, tu mente debe de estar a kilómetros de allí pensando en lo que tú quieras, en cumplir tus sueños o en otras cosas.

-¿Usted quiere que finja?

-Tómalo como quieras, pero este trabajo se trata de eso, de fingir, de hacerles sentir a esos cretinos con quienes se acuesta, que follan bien, que son los únicos, aunque la experiencia haya sido de lo más desagradable. Entendiste todo lo que te dije.

-Sí Madama Rose, prometo que tratare de cumplir con todas las cosas que me dijo.

-Me alegro mucho Candy, que pongas de tu parte, a cuanto al cretino que te dijo todas esas cosas, hablare con el esta misma noche, él no es de aquí siempre viene solo por viajes de negocios a veces se queda mucho tiempo otras pocos días, pero siempre viene al bar, y a pesar de que es un hombre rico, y uno de mis clientes mejor atendidos, pues no le da el derecho a humillar a ninguna de mis chicas, y promete Candy no me ocultes nada, yo estoy aquí también para protegerlas…

-Gracias nuevamente madame, bueno deje eso allí vaya usted a descansar que yo termino de limpiar, después de todo me entretengo haciendo esto, porque a la cama es imposible volver.

-Eres muy linda Candy lamento que te haya tocado esta suerte, da gracias al cielo que has caído en mis manos, no imagino lo que tu supuesto padre hubiera hecho contigo.. Me retiro entonces nos vemos más tarde.

Así paso Candy su mañana haciendo la limpieza un poco más en la tarde se encontró con Magdalena y también le contó lo sucedido con el hombre extraño.

-¿Pero quién es Candy? Recuerdas el nombre puede que yo lo conozca.

-Te he dicho que no sé, y sinceramente lo que menos querría es volvérmelo a encontrar. Y después calló, a pesar de lo que le había dicho a su amiga, no podía olvidar, la sensación que tuvo cuando la beso, y cuando tocaba sus senos, nunca antes nadie la había tocado así, nunca antes se había sentido tan deseada, después de todo quería volver a verlo y rogaba porque fuera esa noche, para demostrarle que no le afectaba en lo más mínimo su desplante y que de ahora en adelante, haría todo lo que fuera posible para soportar el destino que le toco.

Antes de otra noche en el burdel, le pidió nuevamente a Magdalena que la ayudara a maquillar quería estar deslumbrante esa noche, y demostrarle a ese cretino que ella era mucha mujer para él.

Esa noche se sentía con más confianza, y a pesar de que seguía igual sin perder su virginidad, no iba a dejar, que nadie la humillara y que nadie pasara por encima de ella a pesar de ser una prostituta.

A las nueve en punto ya estaban de nuevo todas las chicas luciendo sus mejores vestidos, y maquillaje en exceso, algunas bailando en el tubo una música sensual, otras tomándose una copa con algún que otro hombre por allí, incluso algunas de ellas, siendo manoteadas en el trasero cuando pasaban por alguna de las mesas.

Y al fin lo vio como la noche anterior, tomando en una de las mesas al final del salón, maldición mascullo Candy esa mesa estaba siempre medio oscura y no podía ver bien su rostro no sabía si estaría riéndose de ella, quería apartar la vista de él, quería que le fuera indiferente, no se merecía menos después de la forma en como la había tratado, pero no podía su mirada la atraía como polilla a la luz, y sabía que si seguía mirando esa luz se iba a quemar.

Y el consciente de que ella lo miraba lentamente alzo el vaso que tenía en su mano, y lo señalo hacia ella en gesto de hacer o brindar por ella, que horror se divertía otra vez con ella, y desvió la mirada hacia Magdalena que estaba a su lado. Poniéndose roja de la rabia.

-Qué te pasa Candy.

-Allí esta ese idiota burlándose de mí nuevamente.

-Donde.

-Él que está sentado en aquella mesa. Allá en el fondo.

-Mmm, no puedo apreciarlo bien, pero juraría que es Albert Andrew, un riquillo de esos por allí, que se creen superiores a los demás. Ah pero no debes preocuparte lo mismo pasa con todas, nunca me ha solicitado a mí, pero las pocas chicas que las lleva a su habitación, pues no se acuesta con ella, a ninguna de nosotras las ha tocado, a veces solo vine por un par de tragos, y otras se llevaba a alguna chicas a la habitación rosa, pero los rumores dicen que no se hay nada de sexo.

-Bastante raro será que es gay. Pregunto Candy

-No sé, pero sinceramente no lo creo, un hombre se reconoce de lejos su masculinidad y este déjame decirte amiga, se nota de lejos su sensualidad, cualquiera caería rendida a sus pies.

-Menos yo, eso te lo aseguro, no quiero volver a toparme con ese tipo después de lo de anoche.

Trato de concentrar su atención y mente hacia otro lado, aunque deseaba volver a mirarlo nuevamente no le daría el gusto de que se volviera a reír de ella.

Al rato Magdalena le habla al oído.

-No creo que se van a cumplir tus deseos, mira hacia allá, el rubio está hablando con Madame Rose y ella te hace señas para que te acerques a su mesa.

¡Maldición! Mascullaba Candy mientras se dirigía hacia la mesa del rubio, que mala suerte ahora tendré que soportarlo nuevamente.

-Hola Candy saluda al Sr. Andrew que muy amablemente te ha invitado a sentarte en tu mesa.

-Buenas noches- mascullo entre dientes.

-Me alegra volver a verla Señorita Candy, tome asiento por favor.

-No veo para qué. Trato de hacer una fingida sonrisa.

Al mirar al rubio se dio cuenta que estaba muy divertido por la situación y esto hizo que la rabia se acumulara más en su interior.

-Insisto – señalando el asiento junto a él. Desea tomarse un trago.

-No gracias.

-Bueno los dejo solos, espero que atiendas bien a nuestro cliente Candy, ah me olvidaba decirte él me ha dicho que desea tener tus servicios exclusivamente para él, mientras se queda en Chicago por negocios.

-Pero….

-Vamos muchacha no lo hagas esperar, al Sr. Andrew- dijo mientras empujaba de sus hombros hacia abajo. Después de todo el mal entendido entre ambos ya quedo resuelto y aclarado. ¿Verdad Sr. Andrew?

-Por supuesto Madame Rose. Todo solucionado estoy seguro que nos llevaremos muy bien con Candy. –

Candy no pudo evitar la mirada libidinosa que le dedico el rubio recorriéndola de pies a cabeza. ¿Cómo se atrevía? Después del modo como la había tratado.

Pero si pensaba que iba a disfrutar de su compañía estaba equivocada solo iba a hablar lo necesariamente posible, después de todo ya sabía que no se acostaba con nadie y por eso estaba a salvo.

-¿Por qué tan callada Candy? Le molesta mi presencia, si más no recuerdo anoche, estaba muy a gusto conmigo.

-No tengo porque estar a gusto, o no, usted pago para que me sentara con usted y eso es lo que hago, y si decide ir a la habitación también es decisión suya, solo estoy aquí por trabajo recuérdelo.

-Mmmm sí estas molestas conmigo, bueno sí estas enojada por lo que te dije anoche, pues creo que debo disculparme estaba un poco pasado de copas, no fue mi intención ser tan grosero.

-Lo dudo que este arrepentido Sr. Andrew. Pero si tengo curiosidad ¿Sí usted dejo bien claro que no se acuesta con prostitutas? Entonces porque solicita mis servicios acaso tiene algo que ocultar.

Una sonrisa blanca y hermosa asomo por los labios del rubio, no pudo dejar de pensar que a pesar de lo molesta que estaba era muy guapo, increíblemente apuesto.

-Todos tenemos secretos Candy, todos incluso usted.

-Yo… sí los tuviera usted sería la última persona en que se los diría. Se lo aseguro.

-Pero sí, usted tiene un secreto pero no se preocupe no le diré a nadie, que usted sigue siendo tan pura y virginal, como siempre, pero me pregunto porque calló anoche si yo lo hubiera sabido créame, que jamás la hubiera tratado así, después de todo su experiencia con los hombres es nula.

-Eso no le incumbe, ¿Quién le dijo semejante barbaridad? Además no me interesa hablar de mi vida sexual con usted.

-O la falta de ella, Candy, - no se sonroje por favor- Madame Rose, ya me aclaro, que usted es virgen y que nunca ha estado con un hombre, y me pido disculpas por no habérmelo advertido anoche.

-Le importa si dejamos de hablar de mi vida privada, después de todo y le repito usted me dejo bien claro que no se acuesta con mujeres como yo.

-He cambiado mi forma de ver las cosas desde anoche Candy, créame que no me costaría nada, romper esa regla por usted..

CONTINUARÁ…

Chicas nuevo capítulo espero sea de su agrado agradezco a:

Gatita Andrew: espero que no sigas molesta con el wero al descubrir que era el quien humillo a Candy, después de todo el cacheteado fue el al descubrir que todavía es virgen, sí prima doble diploma como siempre presente en la escuelita. Y no tomare en serio tus palabras cuando le dices al wero sape, ja ja después de todo no sabías que era él.

Mayra Exitosa: ja ja , ja ja pues mi amiga sí pero era el wero, a que no adivinabas.

Luna: el susodicho y bruto efectivamente era Albert ja ja pobrecito mi wero, pero yo tengo la culpa por meterlo en estos líos espero que después puedan perdonarlo porque es un príncipe hermoso.

Karina: gracias nena por tu comentario, me alegro que te haya gustado.

Blackcat2010: ja ja linda pobrecito el wero, nunca me imaginé verte así insultando a Albert de verdad que se pasó de bobo pero pronto aprenderá ya lo verás.

Singercart: sí pues al decir rubio queda entre dos opciones o era Albert o era Anthony y como todas saben soy Albertfans a morir.. así que allí está tu respuesta.

Gaby chica porno: pues ya se está arrepintiendo después de todo, sí se hubiera acostado con ella, hubiera descubierto por él mismo que era virgen y no por la madame, y va a parecer perro con hambre detrás de Candy ja ja.

Muy anónima: pues sí Albert es un verdadero patán en la historia pero poco a poco iremos conociendo más de él.


	4. Chapter 4

No es lo que haces con tu boca, mi muñeca rota lo que solicito.

Te puedes dejar la ropa mi muñeca rota no la necesito.

No es la calentura andar en tu cintura lo que estoy buscando,

Es un poco de ternura para ver si cura lo que estoy pasando.

**UNA DULCE TENTACIÓN**

**CAPITULO # 4**

**Por. Tatita Andrew.**

-No me pongas esa cara de asombro pequeña, te juro que mis intenciones hacia ti son buenas, como te dije no me eres indiferente pero conmigo estas segura, no te voy a tocar, y tampoco dejaré que nadie más lo haga, de eso puedes estar segura.

-Señor Andrew…

-Llámame Albert, después de todo, desde nuestro último encuentro creo que llegamos a conocernos un poco más, en realidad yo te llegue a conocer un poquito más.

-Albert, déjeme decirle que usted es un grosero, por el simple hecho que yo esté trabajando en un burdel esto no le da razón para que me ofenda, después de todo yo apenas lo conozco, y no tengo intención de conocerlo ni como amigo ni como cliente.

-Discúlpame, pequeña te lo digo con sinceridad, a este paso creo que, pasare el resto de mi vida pidiéndote perdón, es que no mido mis palabras me olvido, que tú no eres como las demás, por eso ha nacido en mí ese deseo de protegerte, necesito hacerlo, déjame hacerlo, quiero cuidarte por lo menos aquí para que nadie pueda lastimarte.

-No tiene porque hacerlo, no tiene ninguna obligación conmigo, solo por el hecho de que ha descubierto que era virgen, no soy ni la primera ni la última que lo es antes de llegar aquí, y sí soy como las demás, chicas que trabajan aquí, sin familia, sin hogar, sin nadie, solo apoyándonos entre nosotras, si este es el destino que me ha tocado vivir, créame que lo asumiré con la mayor valentía, no tiene por qué desperdiciar su tiempo en mí. Sí mas no recuerdo solamente anoche creía que yo era de lo peor, y que disfrutaba de mi trabajo, y eso lo dejo muy claro en su punto. Así que si pretende que yo le este agradecida por quererme cuidar se equivoca, yo no necesito a nadie que lo haga me basto yo solita.

La rubia hizo el intento por levantarse pero el hombre la detuvo con fuerza pero sin lastimarla.

-Tienes toda la razón para estar molesta, conmigo, fui un grosero y un desconsiderado, y todo lo que me dijiste, pero juro que no te hare daño, solo quisiera una oportunidad para demostrarte que puedo cuidarte, que bajo mi tutela nadie podrá ponerte un dedo encima, piénsalo pequeña tu eres demasiado inteligente, crees que una muchacha como tú podrá llevar el ritmo de un burdel, sin dañar su corazón, después de un tiempo te sentirás tan asqueada contigo misma, tan sucia, que te arrepentirás de no haber aceptado mi ayuda.

-¿Por qué tanto interés en ayudarme? Tal vez tiene algún carma que purgar con mi persona, tal vez su conciencia no lo deja dormir por las noches y va en busca de prostitutas para salvar su alma.

El rubio no pudo contener la risa y esto irritó más a Candy.

-Tienes una imaginación bastante prodigiosa, ¿Pero yo que tu no descartaría mi oferta tan a la ligera? Solo imagínate esto, un hombre sudoroso, tosco, con aliento a aguardiente barato, tocándote con sus callosas manos, por todas partes, te aseguro que lo que menos pensara, es cómo te sientes, y no tendrá consideración por ti, incluso podría llegar a golpearte si te resistes. Piénsalo pequeña -dijo el rubio al tiempo que vaciaba su vaso de whisky y le levantaba la barbilla- Yo podría ser una especia de ángel en tu mundo de sombras, mañana vendré a esta misma hora espero que la respuesta sea positiva, si en caso la rechazas te prometo que no volveré a pedir que te sientes conmigo en contra de tu voluntad.

Candy se quedó sentada en la mesa, aunque ella no le gustaba beber juraba que necesitaba que algún liquido caliente le rodara por su garganta, y así lo hizo se sirvió un poco de whisky y se lo bebió de un sorbo. ¿Qué fue todo eso? Porque ese hombre estaba decidido a ayudarla, y porque razón no entendía nada. ¿Eres una tonta Candy? Le decía una vocecita en su cabeza, que te importa las razones que tenga este hombre para ayudarte, lo importante aquí es que te quiere ayudar, no tendrás que acostarte ni vender tu cuerpo a sucios borrachos, no tendrás que sacrificar tu dignidad, y lo mejor de todo es que te ha dejado bien claro, que no quiere nada contigo. ¿No soy para nada bonita? Ni siquiera un tipo en un burdel la deseaba que risa le daba aquella confirmación. Decidió dejar de pensar más y consultarlo con la almohada mañana decidiría que iba a ser.

-¿Candy pero que estas esperando? Decía su amiga, si rechazas una oferta así eres una tonta.

-¿En verdad crees eso?

-Por supuesto es el sueño de cualquiera de nosotras ah, es como tu príncipe que viene a rescatarte para vivir felices para siempre.

-Se te olvida que este príncipe no tiene caballo, y que el castillo es un burdel, no se amiga, es que en verdad no entiendo cuáles son sus motivos para querer pagar por mí sin ni siquiera tocarme, será que no le gustan las mujeres.

-Que desperdicio sería si fuera así, es que es un bombón dispuesto a comérmelo enterito, pero ahora que lo mencionas porque nunca se acuesta con ninguna de nosotras, lo sabía era demasiado guapo para ser verdad.

-Sí creo que tienes razón, por alguna extraña razón este hombre quiere cuidarme, y sería una tonta si no aceptara su ayuda, tenga las razones que tenga, después de todo no me haría daño algo en él, me hace confiar ciegamente.

Los días iban pasando lentamente en el burdel, Candy pasaba los días en la mañana ayudando en la limpieza del local, y riendo con las chicas, se llevaban tan bien, sin mencionar a madame Rose que las trataba a todas con evidente afecto, como si todas fueran sus hijas, y en las noches el ambiente cambiaba totalmente todas se ponían sus mejores galas, e iban en busca de clientes y allí como siempre la estaba esperando Albert en su mesa de siempre con una enorme sonrisa, no se podía quejar todavía recordaba lo feliz que había estado él cuando ella acepto el trato, y así lo había cumplido, para todas las demás ella era la exclusiva del Sr. Andrew, solamente madame Rose, y su mejor amiga, sabían que entre ellos no existía intimidad, algunos de los borrachines del pueblo se molestaban porque no podían obtener los servicios de Candy, pero madame Rose les recordaba que ella era exclusiva, tan exclusiva que Albert llevaba más de tres semanas fuera, de la ciudad y ni por esos motivos ningún otro cliente, podía aprovecharse de eso, madame Rose, le había confesado que hasta le había dejado pagado por adelantado las semanas que iba a estar ausente por negocios.

-Oh por Dios murmuro para sí mientras avanzaba hacia él, como lo había extrañado, su risa, la manera en que a veces se enojaba, todavía seguía siendo un total misterio para ella, pero a pesar de todas las razones que tenía para no gustarle, a pesar de todo, no había podido evitar quedar prendada de su personalidad arrebatadora, es que en tan poco tiempo él había logrado derribar todas las barreras que había construido en torno a él, le había comentado como había llegado allí, como el hombre que hasta aquel día había considerado su padre, la entrego a madame Rose sin ningún remordimiento, sabía todo sobre ella, por eso le molestaba que el fuera tan receloso en contar algo sobre él, lo único que sabía es que tenía una tía que vivía en Lakewood y a la que él quería como si fuera una madre. Todo un caballero con armadura esa era la palabra ni siquiera cuando entraban a su habitación destinada para poder charlar cómodamente, él se había propasado con ella, ni un solo beso, ni una sola palabra que de parte de él, que la hicieran pensar a Candy que quería algo más de ella, estaba empezando a sospechar que se había metido en un gran lío por gustarle un tipo que ni siquiera gustaba de ella, tal vez ni siquiera le gustaban las mujeres, pero allí estaba ella como una chiquilla para encontrarse con su rubio de ojos azules.

-Hola Candy que gusto volver a verte le dijo con su sonrisa que podía derretir todo a su paso. La tomo de la mano y la condujo a la habitación, no podía ser más feliz, incluso si Albert no sintiera nada por ella, no se arrepentía de haber aceptado su ayuda, era todo lo que siempre había buscado en un hombre apuesto, sensible, y tierno con ella.

Cerrando la puerta tras de sí se sentó en la cama.

-¿Me has extrañado Candy?

-Por… supuesto Albert, ¿Cómo te fue en los negocios? Dijo ella ruborizada por la pregunta.

-Cansado, reuniones y viajes, y viajes, pero alcance a ir a visitar a mi tía, se alegró tanto.

-Me alegro.

-Ah por cierto, te traje un pequeño obsequio, no es nada ostentoso, pero al pasar por una boutique no me resistí y tuve que comprártelo.

-No te hubieras molestado Albert no tenías porque.

-Déjate de tonterías y acéptalo si no me sentiré mal por tu desprecio- le alargo una pequeña cadena de oro con un dije en forma de una lagrima. – La vendedora me dijo que si se la regalas a alguien especial, esta persona nunca se olvidará de ti.

Las lágrimas no tardaron en rodar por las mejillas de Candy, nunca nadie había sido tan bueno y considerado con ella, porque él se tomaba tantas molestias.

-Es perfecto Albert, no que decirte, estoy muy feliz. Pero imagino que esto se lo deberías regalar a alguien que sea especial en tu vida, no a una simple chica de un burdel.

-A que te refieres, crees que no mereces un regalo.

-No es eso, pero debes tener alguna novia, amiga, no se alguna persona que signifique mucho para ti. Cuando hizo esa pregunta no deseaba escuchar la verdad, no deseaba saber si al salir por esa puerta, el tuviera una familia, una esposa, o hijos, ella vivía feliz en su burbuja de cristal, solo esperando que el llegará por allí no sabía que pasaba en su vida cuando salía por esa puerta, después de todo nunca desde que llego allí había salido del burdel.

-¿Mmm desde cuándo tan interesada en mi vida privada pequeña? – Ven aquí quiero verlo puesto.

El tomo la cadena entre sus manos, le aparto el cabello que caía por su espalda, sintiendo una escalofrío que recorrió toda su espina dorsal, directo hacía el interior de sus mulos, que desperdicio por Dios, si no le gustan las mujeres es un total desperdicio se decía así misma, lo que más deseaba era saber si era verdad todo lo que decían sobre él. Llena de las sensaciones que las suaves manos depositaban sobre su cuello al contacto de su piel, necesitaba poner los pies sobre la tierra.

-Insisto Albert debe haber alguien en tu vida fuera de este lugar.

Pudo sentir como sus manos se detuvieron bruscamente en su cuello cuando ella volvió a insistir, dejo salir un exhaló profundamente y respondió.

-No las hay Candy – dijo con tristeza- no hay amigas, no hay ninguna novia, y una vez tuve una hermana, de hecho tú me la recuerdas mucho, tus ojos son iguales a los de Rosemary– la volteo para que quedará en frente de ella.

El corazón se le partió en mil pedazos lo que menos deseaba escuchar en la vida, es que ella le recordará a su hermana. Quería que la mirara como una mujer, pero eso era algo que ella no se hubiera imaginado con razón ese instinto de protegerla de todo.

-Déjame verte, te quedo perfecto como si hubiera sido creado para ti, hacen juego con tus ojos.

Necesitaba saberlo para terminar de albergar falsas esperanzas en su corazón y poder conservar su amistad.

-Gracias… Albert quiero preguntarte algo, y entenderé lo prometo que no te juzgare y ese es el caso.

-Pequeña, te dejo unas semanas, y ha despertado tu curiosidad enormemente, dime a ver si te puedo ayudar.

-¿Albert tu eres gay?

La soltó como una bomba y por su reacción juraba que se había pasado de la raya, pero no pudo evitar salir de la duda, porque nunca se acostaba con ninguna de ellas.

Sus facciones se endurecieron en una mueca mientras la miraba a los ojos y le hablo en forma lenta pero grave.

-No Candece Withe, no soy gay.

Diablos pensaba Candy en verdad estaba molesto, solo la llamaba así cuando de veras de veras estaba furioso. Sabía que había metido la pata hasta el fondo pero que podía hacer ya lo hecho hecho estaba.

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso y háblame con la verdad? Porque te juro que tengo ganas de darte una zurra.

-Es que…. Las chicas comentan eso porque nunca te has acostado con ninguna de ellas. Trago en seco para contener las ganas de salir corriendo.

-O sea según tú y tus amigas, por el simple hecho de que no me acuesto con ninguna de las chicas de madame Rose, soy gay… se puso las manos en su mentón mientras pensaba…

-Es que sí… así decían… por eso pensé… yo pensé que…

-Ahora mismo voy a demostrarte lo equivocada que estas…

Su voz sonaba tan extraña mientras se iba acercando a ella que por instinto de supervivencia retrocedía dos pasos.

-No mi pequeña no pretenderás acusarme de algo, y quedarte tan tranquila.

-Albert…

-Juro en verdad juro, que trate de comportarme como un caballero, de llevar nuestra relación a terrenos menos profundos, pero no me dejas otra opción, no puedo recibir una ofensa y quedarme tan tranquilo, tengo que demostrarte lo equivocada que estás en tu punto de vista.

Candy sintió la puerta a su espalda, y su corazón se detuvo maldición estaba arrinconada, y ella misma se lo había buscado no debió haberlo provocado, jamás pensó que iba a ofenderse tanto y a reaccionar así. Tenía que controlarlo.

-Albert por favor… no tienes que demostrar nada, solo estaba bromeando…

-No lo creo, Candy hablabas sinceramente, te he llegado a conocer y sé que cuando me dices la verdad y cuando me mientes como lo haces ahora.

Tomo su barbilla y se la levanto para que pudiera observarlo directamente a los ojos. Oh por favor ya estaba tan cerca de ella que podía sentir su aliento, su olor, su presencia que lo llenaba todo, todavía tenía en su mente, el recuerdo de los besos que le dio anteriormente en esa misma habitación, y sabía que si lo besaba no podría controlarse y se rendiría completamente y exclusivamente a él.

-Albert, no tienes que hacer esto, tú me ves como una amiga, hasta me dijiste que te recordaba a tu hermana.

Soplaba su aliento sobre sus labios mientras acercaba su boca a la suya, sus ojos azules se habían vuelto un poco oscuros.

-Te dije que hacías renacer en mí, el instinto de protegerte, como lo hacía mi hermana, era tan dulce y frágil como tú, que deseaba ser para ella su héroe, pero créeme cuando te digo que lo que quiero hacer contigo ahora no es nada de héroes mí pequeña.

Ella quiso seguir respondiendo pero fue acallada por sus labios exigentes y su cuerpo que la arrinconaron contra la puerta, sintiendo toda su excitación sobre su diminuto vestido, era tal como lo recordaba como miel en sus labios, su lengua exploraba con ansias y desesperación mientras una de sus manos se deslizaba entre su cabello, y la otra bajaba hacia su caderas para atraerla más al fornido y musculoso cuerpo.

Un gemido salió de su garganta cuando él se detuvo por unos momentos para recuperar el aliento, pero sin soltarla sin retroceder ni un centímetro la presión sobre sus cabellos ni el peso sobre su cuerpo.

-Eres toda una tentación – murmuro Albert sobre su cuello cuando se deslizo hacia el lóbulo de su oreja, haciendo que la recorriera una corriente de electricidad, que hizo que volviera a gemir. Para apoderarse nuevamente de su boca.

Ella también deseaba tocarlo y así lo hizo, coloco sus manos sobre sus anchos hombros y las bajo hasta su espalda sin dejar de besarlo, el ultimo pensamiento coherente fue que deseaba que Albert la hiciera suya, eso fue lo último que pensó antes de rendirse a un mundo donde ya no podía pensar ni razonar.

CONTINUARÁ…

Chicas después de semanas al fin otra actualización espero les guste y vean a mi wero de otro manera y no me lo insulten tanto. Agradezco a mis lindas amigas:

Usagi13chiba: hola linda amanecerá y veremos te deje un mensaje de agradecimiento, por leer todos mis fic wow que bárbara en verdad te gusta esta parejita como a mí, muchas gracias por dedicarme un minuto de tu tiempo para leer mis locuritas nena saludos.

Gatita Andrew: primita bella otra vez la primera y la única, mi linda prima presente como siempre, siiiiiiii se nota que amas al wero y nunca dejaras de hacerlo al igual que yo, y te entiendo que a veces lo pongo en papeles donde dan ganas de retorcerle el cuello pero al final siempre será el dulce Albert, y el príncipe que todas queremos vivir felices para siempre.

Gaby chicano: uy ja ja que mala pero la noche de pasión se quedará para la próxima espero que no me quieras matar y me tengas paciencia, tratare de actualizar rápido a veces es el trabajo y la casa que no me deja pero siempre las tengo presentes gracias.

Mayra Exitosa: mana te digo así por hermana te considero así, gracias por ser mi fuente de inspiración y mi modelo para seguir y seguir escribiendo te quiero mi amiga..

Anónimo: gracias por tu reviews eres muy linda.

Blackcat2010: shhh no se lo digamos mi linda Criss, pero es que en verdad es un adonis parido por los Dioses, y yo le perdonaría hasta los pecados aun no cometidos ja ja quien se podría resistir a tremenda tentación ja ja tu y yo sabemos porque ya lo hemos visto…


End file.
